¡Yo también se manipular papá!
by Mizuki123
Summary: De tal palo tal astilla; ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo fuera tan exasperadamente parecido a ti? Nuestro querido Lord tiene un problema ¿Cómo ser el mago más tenebroso, padre y marido? ¡Y todo a la vez! AU, T&H OoC
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la luna iluminaba la mansión dando un toque místico y en cierta forma siniestro a la fachada

**¡Yo también sé manipular papá!**

**Summary: **De tal palo tal astilla; ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo fuera tan exasperadamente parecido a ti? Nuestro querido Lord tiene un problema ¿Cómo ser el mago más tenebroso, padre y marido? ¡Y todo a la vez! AU, T&H OoC

**Aclaraciones: **_No recuerdo muy bien los rasgos del Tom Riddle de la cámara de los secretos. He leído muchas fanfics y parece ser que no soy la única que tiene un lío, en mi historia Tom es alto, pálido, ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Esto es un mundo paralelo, hay magia, pero, aunque Tom y Harry se odian no hay una guerra a gran escala. Tom , Harry, Hermione… fueron juntos al colegio. Lucius Malfoy y su descendencia a un no ha nacido sólo existe el abuelo de Draco. Quiero dejar claro que es un mundo paralelo._

**Chapter: 1**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la mansión dando un toque místico y en cierta forma siniestro a la fachada. Las formas inanimadas que formaban la decoración gótica parecían observar a las sombras que se movían con lentitud entre los ancianos árboles. En lo más alto de la casa una imponente serpiente, de cobre negro con incrustaciones de plata, descansaba tranquilamente.

Tan curiosa construcción estaba decorada en tonos verdes y platas, recordando a las viejas y gastadas paredes de aquella habitación que para la mayoría de los presentes fue, en su tiempo, su hogar; la sala común de Slytherin.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, para ser más exactos la tercera más segura de todas ellas, se encontraba él. Algunos conocían su verdadero nombres, otros lo habían visto pero sólo una persona se había atrevido a desafiarlo y vivía para contarlo. El señor tenebroso, el lord oscuro, el heredero de Salazar Slytherin; Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Esa curiosa noche el amo, como era llamado por sus fieles seguidores, los había invocado a todos. En el fondo de la habitación, sentado sobre su trono se encontraba Voldemort mirando a todos sus seguidores superiormente.

La mayoría de ellos, novatos, temblaban de miedo; otros, los mas veteranos, simplemente observaban silenciosamente.

- Mis queridos seguidores, sé que todos vosotros os alegráis de verme- comenzó su discurso - pero, no os he reunido aquí para que hablemos, gracias a dios, no estoy tan desesperado como para intentar entablar conversación con seres tan inferiores como vosotros.

El motivo de mi llamada es por…

El majestuoso discurso que se había preparado, con el único y exclusivo fin de molestar, humillar y atemorizar a sus sirvientes fue interrumpido por el grito exigente de un niño, pero no cualquier niño; un niño muy especial, digno de su padre.

-¡Papá!- gritó el anteriormente mencionado niño mientras se hacía paso entre los hombres de su padre. Digno heredero de Salazar, caminaba con serenidad y superioridad entre "esos", los cuales, desde su punto de vista; no merecían ser llamados hombres.

Todos observaban como el niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se dirigía hacia el lord sin mostrar una pizca de miedo o nervios.

Subió las escaleras con elegancia y sonrió de esa forma que él sabía. Tom no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo, su apreciado hijo tenía la misma sonrisa que él y, aunque, sólo era un niño de cinco años no sólo había heredado los rasgos, la belleza, la astucia y el poder de su padre; si no que también sabía como manipular, controlar y convencer a la gente y por mucho que su madre insistiera en que eso no era una "habilidad" para él, clandestinamente, siempre sería una de sus mayores orgullos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz siniestra. El niño esbozó una sonrisa diabólica; su padre sabía como hacerse respetar y aunque él sabía que su padre lo quería le hacía gracia ver como con sólo su voz era capaz de hacer temblar hasta el último de sus hombres.

Pero él no le temía, aunque, su padre, el señor tenebroso, fuera uno de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos del mundo mágico había una persona que lo vencía con facilidad, su madre. Y era curioso ver que mamá era capaz de dominar, y hacer enfadar, a su papá sin necesidad de ninguna varita, ¡eso si que era magia!

Damián sonrió con maldad. Todos los mortífagos esperaban impacientes a que el niño hablara por que, a pesar de su corta edad, ese niño era muy respetado y temido entre las filas.

-Tengo sueño- pronunció tranquilamente.

Tom observó con cinismo a su hijo, sabía que había algo más, su hijo era digno hijo suyo, nunca entraría a aquella aburrida reunión sólo para dormir.

El lord movió pausadamente sus dedos sobre el brazo de su trono, intentó entrar en la mente de su hijo, pero, parecía que el mocoso era demasiado bueno con la mente y aunque si lo hubiese querido hubiese podido entrar decidió jugar al juego de su pequeño.

Tranquilamente, no había prisa; sus mortífagos podían esperar, se agachó y cogió a su hijo y lo sentó en sus rodillas, le acarició el pelo con cierto cariño y se preparó para continuar.

-Bien, como iba diciendo…

-Papá- volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo jugar con tu serpiente?- pidió el niño mientras sonreía. Tom suspiró, que difícil era ser padre. Una sombra siniestra cruzó sus ojos y una gran idea se formó en su cabeza, rápidamente, ordenó a su serpiente que hiciera acto de presencia.

Automáticamente todos los hombres temblaron, sí, no había duda, esa serpiente era una digna mascota del heredero.

Después de 30 minutos, muchas interrupciones y varios golpes a la serpiente de su padre, esa maldita lo provocaba, Damián recordó por que había ido a molestar a su padre.

-Papá

-¿Qué?- los nervios del Lord estaban crispándose demasiado, su hijo, su adorado hijo, se empeñaba en destrozarle su discurso. Si hubiese sido otra persona cualquiera rápidamente la hubiese torturado e incluso matado, pero era él, adoraba a su hijo pero a veces era tan condenadamente retorcido y similar a él que lo exasperaba además, y lo más importante, si le hacía algo su mujer lo mataba. Sonrió recordando a su hermosa Hermione, sí, no había duda lo mataría lentamente por que, él era el mago mas tenebroso de todos pero su mujer a la hora de defender a su hijo podía ser incluso más peligrosa que él y eso le fascinaba. Aunque parezca extraño él adoraba discutir con su mujer; su relación era, era, muy pasional.

-¿Esta mansión es secreta?

-Sí

-Y… aquí están todos tus seguidores

-Sí

-Y entonces… quien es el hombre que está con mamá en la habitación- preguntó con una inocencia demasiado fingida.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mamá dice que es el tío Harry, pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Es muy alto y fuerte con los ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en…

La explicación detallada de cómo era ese supuesto tío suyo, el cual dudaba mucho que fuera pariente de él, fue interrumpido cuando el lord se levantó furioso empuñando su varita.

Todos desearon morir, sólo había una cosa que hiciera enfadar a su señor más que Potter y eso era Potter cerca de su mujer.

Tom se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su mujer, la segunda más segura de todas, sólo superada por la de su heredero. Cuando Damián nació el mismo se encargó de colocar hechizos protectores de magia negra en su habitación, no es que su mujer no le preocupase, también los puso en su habitación, pero ella dormía con él y él nunca permitiría que le pasase nada.

Mientras caminaba su mirada transmitía furia, dolor, ira pero sobretodo tristeza; su mujer estaba en la habitación con el mocoso.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de un solo golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose a su mujer con un conjunto de lencería negro leyendo pero sobretodo leyendo sola.

Examinó con cuidado toda la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?- interrumpió Hermione.

-Nada, solo…

-¿Sí, cariño?- preguntó ella mientras se levantaba despacio- Pobrecito, debes estar muy cansado mi amor, ven.

Antes de que Tom pudiese darse cuenta estaba tumbado en la cama con su mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Tom, estaba pensando… ¿te acuerdas del viaje, en el tren, hacia Hogwarts para nuestro septimo año?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

- Por que…

/()()()()()()()()()()()()()RECUERDO ()()()()()()()()()()()()()/

El tren hacia Hogwarts había salido hacía 20 minutos en sus vagones algunos estudiantes hablaban sobre el verano, otros sobre el curso que empezaba; este último era el tema de conversación de unos chicos situados en los últimos vagones.

Tom Riddle estaba tumbado en el asiento hablando con su compañero de casa, clase y habitación, Abraxas Malfoy. Este último bebía un vaso de whisky de fuego, cosecha propia.

- Y bien Tom, este año es el último, tenemos que vivirlo por todo lo alto, estaba pensando en hacer unas…

La puerta del vagón se abrió dejando paso a la prefecta de Gryffindor y la nueva premio anual, Hermione. J.Granger.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis bebiendo? Ambos sois prefecto de Slytherin, ¿qué ejemplo vais a dar?

-Vamos, vamos, leona, tranquilízate, no hay ningún mocoso por aquí- contestó Malfoy.

-Mira rubiales…

-Déjanos solos- interrumpió Tom con una voz que claramente no admitía replicas.

-Ya has oído niña,¡lárgate!

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Riddle- lo decía por ti, fuera, déjanos a solas.

Malfoy se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Hermione. Tenía su orgullo y Tom se lo había destrozado delante de esa impura pero, no estaba tan loco como para desafiarlo.

Tom se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos, gatita- le confesó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

En un rápido movimiento el chico la colocó contra el cristal, con las piernas abiertas y él situado en medio.

-Me has tenido muy abandonado, sin tus besos, tus caricias…- le decía mientras le besaba los labios, las mejillas, la frente.

Hermione suspiraba mientras le rogaba que le besase el cuello.

Tom sonrió, sí la había echado mucho de menos.

Comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con pasión, las piernas de ella estaban rodeando su cadera y sus sexos hacían una deliciosa fricción entre ellos cada vez que el tren hacía un giro.

Con una sola mano le quitó la camisa para comenzar a besar sus pechos, cubiertos por el sujetador rojo de encaje.

Hermione mordía, lamía y besaba el cuello del chico sin parar; con cuidado se alzó sobre él y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ambos estaban desesperados, se habían añorado.

La prefecta le arranco, literalmente, la camisa y se entretuvo complaciendo los pezones del muchacho.

Tom ni si quiera se quitó los pantalones simplemente se bajó la cremallera, la coloco contra el cristal y con una sola embestida entró en ella. El ritmo se aceleraba cada vez más, ambos gemían y se tocaban, sobretodo Tom que insistía en devorar los pechos de ella. Con su mano derecha le acariciaba las piernas y su sexo mientras la izquierda y sus labios aprisionaban los pezones femeninos.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Augustus Bertylagrt, un Slytherin de su mismo curso, el cual Tom odiaba, por que, no sólo intentaba siempre superarlo; aunque no lo consiguiese, si no que también había intentado ligarse a su chica.

Hermione sonrió, sabía que Tom lo odiaba y que él chico iba tras ella así que decidió jugar un poquito.

- ¡Oh! Tom no pares, más, más fuerte

Tom miró a la chica sin entender ¿quería que siguieran con él delante? Aunque rápidamente lo entendió, no por nada estaba en la casa de los astutos.

¿Qué mejor forma de vengarse de ese estúpido? además la idea de que alguien los viese lo excitaba.

Comenzó a embestía con fuerza mientras sacaba su varita y hechizaba a Bertylagrt para que estuviese quieto, bien quieto, pero, bien atento.

Siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que el conductor anunció que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

/()()()()()()()()()()()()() FIN DEL RECUERDO ()()()()()()()()()()()()()/

Dos cuerpos, sudados, se encontraban tumbados en la cama de doseles negros, después de hacer tanto ejercicio estaban agotados.

-Sí, sin duda ese fue mi mejor viaje a Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio?, por que el de cuarto curso…

Ambos sonrieron, los dos sabían que había paso en ese viaje.

Damián sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el trono de su padre, tenía que reconocer que le encantaba estar sentado allí delante de esos seres inferiores, atemorizándolos , aunque su padre no lo dejase habitualmente, menos mal que sabía como manipularlo para conseguir su objetivo, sí, era un digno hijo de su padre.

Aunque para ser sinceros esta vez no lo había hecho por conseguir su objetivo si no por causas mayores, ¡ se lo había pedido su madre! Y todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres son mejores en el arte de manipular… y tener a su madre en contra… no sé lo recomendaba a nadie; pero sobretodo cuando su padre volviese su madre sería una gran aliada. Al fin de cuentas había nombrado al innombrable, Potter.

¿Me pregunto por que papá lo odia tanto?

--

Bueno hasta aquí este fanfic espero que os haya gustado es una idea un poco loca que se me ocurrió mientras veía la televisión.

Ahora como siempre quiero preguntaros algo:

¿Os ha gustado?

¿Debería continuar las aventuras de Damián, Hermione y Tom?


	2. ¡Yo no merezco un castigo!

¡Yo también sé manipular papá

**¡Yo también sé manipular papá!**

**Summary: **De tal palo tal astilla; ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo fuera tan exasperadamente parecido a ti? Nuestro querido Lord tiene un problema ¿Cómo ser el mago más tenebroso, padre y marido? ¡Y todo a la vez! AU, T&H OoC

**Aclaraciones: **_No recuerdo muy bien los rasgos del Tom Riddle de la cámara de los secretos. He leído muchas fanfics y parece ser que no soy la única que tiene un lío, en mi historia Tom es alto, pálido, ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Esto es un mundo paralelo, hay magia, pero, aunque Tom y Harry se odian no hay una guerra a gran escala. Tom , Harry, Hermione… fueron juntos al colegio. Lucius Malfoy y su descendencia a un no ha nacido sólo existe el abuelo de Draco. Quiero dejar claro que es un mundo paralelo._

Leer: Bueno este capítulo es muy,muy cortito. Es algo que se me ocurrió de golpe y que me pareció gracioso. Espero vuestros comentarios.

**Chapter: 2**

Mi castigo

Querida mujer- que-no-soporto:

Sinceramente, señorita no-me-acuerdo-de-tu-nombre, creo que no merezco mi castigo por que yo no he hecho nada y si lo he hecho no lo puede demostrar.

No sé por que tengo que hacer este estúpido trabajo sobre el futuro, yo no necesito que usted me diga palabras bobas para darme esperanzas yo no soy como esos ilusos e incompetentes niños que sueñan con trabajos como: astronauta o médico. ¡Idiotas! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que nunca lo serán? A diferencia de ellos yo SI sé que quiero ser. ¡Yo quiero ser un señor tenebroso!

Dudo que usted maestra-tengo-el-cerebro-más-pequeño-que-Colagusano ( así la llama papá) entienda la responsabilidad de mi futuro cargo y como no tengo la paciencia ( un señor tenebroso nunca debe tener paciencia, toda ha de ser como él diga y como él lo diga) ni las ganas de explicártelo te quedarás sin saberlo.

¿Por qué merezco no ser castigado?

Muy sencillo mamás dice que tengo que trabajar mucho para conseguir mis metas ( y no me corrija mi mamá siempre tiene la razón) Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? Pues trabajar o ¿Es qué a caso piensa que me gusta empujar a otro niños? ¡No! Por que tengo que tocarlos y me arriesgo a que me manchen la camisa, yo sólo estaba practicando para cuando sea mayor, por eso debe quitarme el castigo.

Espero que aprenda la lección y nunca jamás me vuelva a corregirme.

Atentamente: El futuro Señor Tenebroso

Incompetente profesora:

Me tomo la molestia y el tiempo ( tiene suerte que mis mortífagos se retrasen) de escribirle indignado para solicitar un entrevista con usted.

Atentamente: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Heredero de Salazar Slytherin y actual Señor Tenebroso.

P.D: El mortífago que envío con esta carta no es un regalo lo exijo de vuelta en un plazo de dos días.

--

Lo sé es cortísimo. Perdonadme. Prometo ir renovando más a menudo y hacerlos más largos, el próximo capítulo será sobre el embarazo de Hermion,Damián era un futuro señor tenebroso desde el embrión. Besos y ¿Os ha gustado?


	3. Un momento casi romántico

**¡Yo también sé manipular papá!**

**Summary: **De tal palo tal astilla; ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo fuera tan exasperadamente parecido a ti? Nuestro querido Lord tiene un problema ¿Cómo ser el mago más tenebroso, padre y marido? ¡Y todo a la vez! AU, T&H OoC

**Aclaraciones: **_No recuerdo muy bien los rasgos del Tom Riddle de la cámara de los secretos. He leído muchas fanfics y parece ser que no soy la única que tiene un lío, en mi historia Tom es alto, pálido, ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Esto es un mundo paralelo, hay magia, pero, aunque Tom y Harry se odian no hay una guerra a gran escala. Tom , Harry, Hermione… fueron juntos al colegio. Lucius Malfoy y su descendencia a un no ha nacido sólo existe el abuelo de Draco. Quiero dejar claro que es un mundo paralelo._

Chapter: 3

Un momento casi romántico 

////// Hace aproximadamente seis años… //////

Todo estaba preparado. Esa hermosa mañana de enero, él, el todopoderoso Señor tenebroso lo tenía todo preparado.

Su preciosa y maravillosa mujercita llegaría después de unas cansadísimas semanas de trabajo en el exterior junto con Potter o como a él le gustaba llamarlo " mocoso-toca-cojo..."

Al principio la idea de que Hermione se marchase junto a ese al extranjero no le gustó para nada, pero, su mujer sabía como compensarlo, y eso, justamente eso, es lo que esperaba nuestro protagonista igual que un niño en Navidad el malvado Lord estaba ansioso por ver su "REGALO"

Los esperados sonidos agudos que anunciaban la llegada de invitados por fin hicieron su presencia en el salón, con aire tranquilo, muy contrario a como se encontraba, se levantó de su cómoda butaca y fue hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué no había elfos que lo hiciesen? Por favor, ¡estaba casado con Hermione Granger, protectora de los indefensos!, aunque interiormente agradecía que no hubiese nadie a esas horas en la mansión.

El momento esperado había llegado, con decisión abrió la puerta principal esperando el abrazo de su mujer.

-Hermio…

La tan esperada Hermione corrió escaleras arriba sin parase a besar a su marido mientras colocaba sus manos delante de su boca.

Tenía que reconocer que el "famoso reencuentro" no había sido como se lo había imaginado, pero no se iba a hundir, seguro que simplemente era malestar por el cambio horario.

Cuando entró en el cuarto su castaña lo esperaba sentada en la cama, Tom sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿ Tanto me has echado de menos, que corres directamente a la cama?- dijo con tono frío mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Tenemos que hablar- le cortó la pequeña leona.

-¿Qué ocurre? Luego hablamos, ahora quiero que juguemos- le susurró al oído mientras le dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos por su cuello.

- No me apetece

- ¿Cómo que no te apetece? Llevamos días sin vernos y ¿así me recibes?

- ¿Qué pasa, tanto te ha complacido Potter en la cama?- le preguntó cruelmente, sabía que no debía, se estaba dejando llevar por sus celos, pero…, su mujer no quería que la tocase, era normal que desconfiase.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar una gran energía mágico lo empujo contra la pared, lo más curioso de todo es que esa magia era igual que la suya.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó confundido, ¿qué significaba eso?

- Oh, Tom lo siento, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó apresuradamente Hermione mientras se acercaba a él- Es lo que intentaba explicarte, estoy embarazada, cariño.

Un segundo golpe rompió el silencio de la casa.

Diez minutos más tarde Tom se frotaba la frente con un paño mojado. Su mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada, no había sido buena idea decírselo tan de golpe.

///////////////// Fin////////////////////////

En el próximo capítulo Tom descubre los libros sobre maternidad.

Adelanto:

_Cualquier mujer embarazada puede sufrir algunos efectos como los caprichos, sí, caprichos, ganas repentinas de tener/comer/hacer algo- leyó con lentitud el Lord._

_Muy bien el primer problema solucionado, los antojos de su mujer eran normales. _

_Estúpido libro, "1000 problemas de una mujer embarazada" Muchos problemas pero ninguna solución._

_¿Dónde diablo iba a conseguir un bote de helado de sabor a arándonos con chocolate?_


End file.
